Future Trunks
Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-C | 4-C Name: Trunks (generally referred as Future Trunks/Mirai Trunks by the fandom) Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 19 (20 physically and 21 when Cell Games begin) Classification: Human/Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Hybrid, Martial Artist, Member of the Capsule Corps from an alternate future Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled swordsman and martial artist, ki manipulation, can enhance his physical stats with Ki, can sense the Ki/life energy of others, limited energy manipulation, energy blasts, flight, can produce afterimages with his speed, Zenkai (his power increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries), can transform into a Super Saiya-jin to increase his powers drastically, can bulge up his muscles and power up even further albeit at the expense of his speed, possible limited resistance to soulfuckery and mind control via powerscaling Destructive Capacity: Small star level (Can stomp Mecha-Freeza shortly after turning into a Super Saiya-jin) | At least Small star level+ Range: At least one planetary diameter Durability: Small star level (casually tanked an attack more powerful than what Freeza used to blow up Namek) | At least Small star level+ Striking Strength: Class XKJ (Casually sliced Freeza into pieces with his sword) | At least Class XKJ+ (Can trade blows with Perfect Cell, and is actually stronger than him in USSJ form). Speed: 'At least '''Sub-Relativistic+ '| Relativistic', only '''Sub-Relativistic+' in USSJ (Cell was able to successfully dodge his blows). Stamina: Very High Intelligence: Above average. Trunks inherited some of his mother's genius with technology. He's also a fairly skilled martial artist and about the only character in Dragon Ball who doesn't fuck around and does finish his opponent in combat. Weaknesses: Cannot breathe in the vacuum of space, can't dominate very well his USSJ, Cell noticed this saying him he is slow in this transformation. Standard Equipment: Capsule Corporation Jacket, Sword (unknown origin, likely forged by advanced technology), various capsules for miniaturized goods (including his Time Machine) Notable Attacks and Techniques: '-''SSJ Transformations:' Trunks can transform to SSJ1, and later to USSJ and a higher form of USSJ, which increases his strength and power but at the expense of his speed. '-''Burning Attack'':' Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. '-''Shining Sword Attack'':' A technique Future Trunks uses to kill Mecha-Frieza. He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. '-''Super Buster Cannon'':' The attack Future Trunks uses against Vegeta to stop him from helping Cell absorbing Android 18. Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. '-''Masenko'':' Future Trunks is shown using the Combined Masenko with Gohan against Broly. (Note: this attack is Non Canon, but pretty sure Trunks learned this technique of Future Gohan) '-''Heat Dome Attack'':' Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents. '''Key:' Pre RoSaT Trunks SSJ | Post RoSaT Trunks USSJ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Alien Category:Humans Category:Time Travelers Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters